


Stelle gemelle

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru e Seishiro a un passo dalla fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stelle gemelle

Fictional Dream © 2009 (28 dicembre 2009)  
Il manga _X-1999_ appartiene alle Clamp, agli editori giapponesi e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/396/stelle-gemelle/&cid=52945)). 

*****

Il sapore di un istante resta sospeso sulla punta di una sigaretta.  
Un pugno di braci che illuminano il buio e la sua bocca.  
Un altro tiro, mentre respiro memoria e nebbia.  
A volte l’odio non è che una forma più assoluta ed estrema d’amore: lo sappiamo bene noi due, che siamo stelle gemelle e forse, soprattutto, anime gemelle.  
Le sue labbra si stringono attorno al filtro, invitanti. Vorrei che mi dicesse: “Vuoi respirare la mia maledizione, Subaru?” ma non ci saranno parole tra noi.  
Lasceremo che a gridare sia il silenzio, mentre ci spezzeremo il cuore. Per l’ultima volta.  



End file.
